


The Cattle Children

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Levi's in Alpha Heat, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Maybe - Freeform, Medieval type of world, Molestation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Armin Arlert, Profanity, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Omega's are bred and raised in various farms with the hope they will not only achieve the coveted, "Golden Wool," status, they hope to be mated to prince charming. Armin, however, dreams not of prince charming, but of a mate who can show him the world. This dream of his is finally within his grasp when he turns sixteen, but he's about to find out the hard way that every dream has a price.





	1. Born to Breed

**Author's Note:**

> I am back. -preens and struts like a happily deranged peacock- 
> 
> Ya'll might have thought ya read the last fanfic from me but I have come bearing a brand new fanfic, one that is sure to be more depraved then anything else I have wrote before. -cheers- I have crossed over another line and smudged it away with my foot. -winks- Women power, or, you know, what ever crappy message Marvel is trying to shove down our throats by casting a man with a vagina for that "big" "new" movie on the telly. (This is not a slam against trans people. I watch I Am Jazz. I like her. ) I'd respect the movie more if the actress had been playing a trans role. 
> 
> Anyways, I, uh, present to all of you people my brand new fic...I mean, last I checked, I am the only writer who writes Alpha/Omega themes with Armin as the main character. Everyone else beats the alpha/omega Levi/Eren theme to death as if other characters don't exist. But, I assure you, this is a Erwin/Levi fic, it just has other pairings as well that may seem dominant in the first chapter, per what goes on. 
> 
> That said, be extremely wary if you choose to read this fic because some people might label this a fic that contains graphic rape. I personally believe it to be dubious consent. And when I tag "rape" as a warning, I am not talking about some past rape that was never wrote out in detail, nor some uncomfortable, unwanted touching. I label my fics accurately so know that. 
> 
> Also, my best friend, if you choose to read this fic, let me apologize now because I never, ever would recommend you to read it.I'd never ask you to read the story in full. You're an adult though of course and I won't stop you if curiosity prevails over reason but seriously, this ain't a fairyale fic (although it almost was, I swear! When you helped me restructure those few paragraphs I was almost convinced to make this a happy fic and then I remembered how unhappy I am with my own life and made the fic way darker then originally intended and I can't apologize enough to you and anyone who might read this, I'm so sorry ) 
> 
> If ya'll haven't read or watched The Promised Neverland, you should. Quit with the happy Naruto and read something tragic. ;)   
> The Promised Neverland gave me some inspiration for me to base this fic off, in the premise of farms and children which I obviously put my own flare to by adding alpha/omega dynamics and AoT and even darker themes. Plus no one in my story is obsessed with eating people. This is all primal and sexual, woot woot~~~ ;D

The Cattle Children

 

Lavender farms, renowned for their high-quality omega males was ready to bear fruit for spring had come. The omega’s were frolicking in the garden, and the fields under the pale light of a silver moon. Their spirits were bright while their hearts were carefree for tonight one of them would be chosen to go to Everland.

Everland, they heard, was a ritzy farm where they would be swept off of their feet by an alpha. And once they were chosen over everyone else, their alpha would take them to a private home where they would live happily ever after in solitude and luxury.

But Armin Arlert was not interested in meeting prince charming. He had his heart set on meeting an alpha who would show him the world. He knew a lot about the outside world from books, but he had never been on the other side of the wall before.

The waters made of fire and sand were rivers he wanted to see and if being mated was the only way out of this farm, he had long ago resolved to be the omega everyone sought after to maximize his chance of attracting a rich alpha.

While other omega’s were talking excitedly about living happily ever after and popping wolflings out, Armin strolled by some lavender bushes, enjoying their redolence and beauty. He reached out, brushing his fingers against the soft petals with admiration, and cunning.

If there was one scent that would attract an alpha, it was lavender. It was the coveted scent amongst the farms. Lilly’s smelled sweet while the perfumes roses emanated a heavenly aroma but lavenders…they wafted a distinct, powerful fragrance that emitted calming pheromones.

 _I have the highest test scores and am well groomed. I’ll surely be chosen_. Armin thought as he rubbed some of the petals against his ivory hued wrists. _There’s only two other omega’s who are sixteen, and their test scores aren’t as high as my own_.

Excelling in tests was just as important for omega’s as was being properly groomed. To achieve the sought-after gold standard, Armin spent his entire life preparing for this one moment. The other children weren’t as determined, nor punctual as he was.

Come morning, Armin was certain he would be with a rich alpha man, nestled away in a far away mansion that he could explore until he could convince the mate to take him around the world. He knelt down next to the lavender bush and pressed his nose against the purple flowers, inhaling their intoxicating scent.

A small smile graced his face as he imagined the life he would live.

Once, he had been just another scraggly omega manning the farmland of the Earthen plantation, but he had never been allowed inside of the manor. He and the other orphaned omega’s toiled away from dawn until dusk, with little food in their bellies and an uncomfortable straw nest to sleep in.

That was then, a time Armin referred to within his mind as, ‘the dark days.’ He pushed them as far away from his conscious mind as he could, and only in the morning did he revisit them in his nightmares.

 _I won’t live like that again_. _I promised myself I would rise to the very top of what life can offer my kind_. Armin reminded himself, staring off into the distance as he reminisced the life he escaped from. _Whatever my future, I’ll embrace it and live it the way I want to_ …

“You’re not happy here.”

Armin snapped back to reality and tilted his head up quickly to see a stranger. The guy that stood before him was short, though his shoulders were wide. His short hair was black while his eyes were a sterling obsidian hue that glimmered with guile. And judging from his dark clothing, and the slack, disinterested slant of his shoulders, he couldn’t possibly be the alpha Armin was waiting on to whisk him away to a charmed life.

“Wh-who are you!?” Armin asked as he rose quickly to his feet, startled by the man’s unexpected presence. He eyed the stranger’s scars on his hands, and his face.

“Just a guy who needs to take a shit,” The man muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “This farm is large with winding rooms. I must have taken a wrong turn.”

 _H-how crude_! Armin thought, flushing red with disgust. “Th-then why didn’t you sa—wait, how’d you even get in here?” Armin questioned, realizing the man hadn’t properly answered his first question.

“Agh, enough with the questions,” The guy exasperated impatiently, “Do you know which way I can retreat to some solitude or not? I’m drowning in giddy omega pheromones and it’s making me horny as shit.”

“I—” _This guy is an alpha_? Armin wondered, furrowing his eyebrows together as he tentatively sniffed the air.

 _Oh. This must be what an alpha’s smells like_ …He thought, relaxing his shoulders from the calming pheromones the short werewolf was emanating. “The…” He stopped, distractedly stepping towards the alpha, drawn in by the intoxicating pheromones. “The bathroom is-”

“No, Fuck it, I’ll find it myself.” The werewolf snapped, stepping away from Armin before he could sniff at his neck.

“H-hey…w-wait…!” Armin stammered, reaching for the alpha, his desperate fingers managing to grasp air.

“There you are!”

A new voice made Armin snap out of his pheromone induced haze. He saw another new stranger standing in front of the large double doors that led into the manor.  This man was tall, and had short, cropped blonde hair. His outfit was colorful, and elegant, befitting a lord and potentially, the mate Armin was seeking.

“Fuck off, I haven’t found the bathroom yet.” The other muttered as he retreated for the other door in an attempt to brush past the taller wolf.

“The bathroom?” The blonde repeated, furrowing his eyebrows with disdain as he stretched an arm out, blocking the other’s path. “Are you that impatient for tonight?”

 _I can hear the disappointment in his tone_. Armin thought, becoming unsettled by their tense conversation. _Just who are they, anyways_? _And does no one else know they’re_ …Armin’s thoughts trailed off as he looked around the lavender garden, realizing he was completely alone with two male strangers. _Where did everyone go_?

“Fuck you.” The shorter male griped, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

“Levi.”

The mouthy alpha’s back straightened up while his shoulders tensed upon hearing his name be used as a warning. Similarly, Armin jolted, recognizing the deep tone as a weapon. He looked to the crude guy, half expecting more foul language to emerge but after a moment of tense silence he realized the defiant behavior had ebbed with just that one word.

“I am sorry about him,” The man began, focusing his attention on Armin who took a quick step back. “Did he frighten you?”

Armin clamped his lips shut and shook his head.

“You look pale with fright,” The guy continued, pausing to send a pointed look Levi’s way, placing blame onto him. He saw Levi avert his gaze and then looked back to the wolfling whose blue eyes widened with alarm. “Or are you just lost?”

“N-no!” Armin shouted. “I…I ah, uhm, live here, or, well, not for long, you understand…tonight I get to go home with an alpha.” Armin stammered, hating the way he could only grasp at words dumbly whilst distracted by the pleasant alpha pheromones present in the air. 

Levi rolled his eyes, completely unamused.

“Yes, I was told an omega was missing from the lineup, but that he would arrive soon.” The man said, “You must be him, then.”

“I…I am, and I…I’m late!?” Armin exclaimed, becoming frantic with the thought of losing to one of the students that arrived on time. “I—I have to go!” He insisted, rushing past them knowing his grand future depended on this night.

 _Everything I’ve worked for will be for nothing if the alpha’s have already chosen their omega’s_! Armin fretted internally as he raced through the winding hallways. He bolted through the double doors that led him to the ballroom, where everyone had been instructed to gather.

One hasty look around the room told Armin the other omega’s were in the back, leisurely awaiting an alpha to inspect them. There were just two alpha’s, and both of them were conversing with Mama, the lady who raised all of the omega’s currently living on Lavender Farms.

As soon as Mama spotted him, she rose a hand to the men and excused herself with a bow. She approached Armin.

“Those alpha’s aren’t here for you,” She told him, and before he could argue, she gestured to the doors with her hand, “You’re gold wool, and as such you must wait for the third alpha to inspect you, as he’s the only one qualified to have you if he wants you.”

Armin let out a breath of relief. _Of course he’ll like me. He has to_. “Will he be here soon?” Armin asked, eager to meet the alpha who might take him home.

“He’s already arrived, though he went to retrieve his…er, friend? Servant?” Mama responded, shaking her head. “Lords often have body guards with him. He may be that.” She decided, then returned to the alpha’s who were now inspecting the only other two boys who had reached sprightly teenager years.

 _Already here_? Armin wondered as he took a seat at one of the elegant dining tables to wait for the alpha and his servant. _She couldn’t possibly mean_ …His thoughts wandered to the fair-skinned man who accompanied and lorded over Levi.

His blue eyes widened with recognition.

 _I already met him, and I was stuttering like a fool instead of the genius my test scores predict_. Armin realized, flushing red with shame. _I was such an idiot. I was mouthy, and rude, and_ —

The noise of the double doors opening made Armin scramble to stand up, straight as he could. His heart pumped hard in his chest as he watched the blonde man enter the room with Levi trudging behind him grumpily.

Their eyes met. Armin’s breath hitched in his throat while his palms became damp with nervous sweat. _I have to act competent, polite…and more importantly, submissive_. He reminded himself as he struggled to resist the urge to fidget while the alpha’s approached him.

“Uh, I, ah…” Armin began, stammering uselessly as his mind raced with the worst possible scenario of being rejected because of his inappropriate behavior earlier.

“Oh good, you’ve returned,” Mama remarked to the late comers as she approached the nervous wolfling they were here for. “This is Armin, he is the gold wool of Lavender farms.”  She said, pushing him towards them.

“Actually, he’s the gold wool of the seven farms.” The man corrected, resting a hand in his pocket. “His test scores are extraordinary, and if the glimpse I saw of him back in the garden was anything to go by, he may even have the most pleasant scent.”

Levi rolled his eyes as he scoffed, turning away from the other alpha werewolf. He stood back, as if he were the wolf Lord’s shadow.

“I do raise my wolves well,” Mama agreed, brimming with pride as she clasped her hands over Armin’s shoulders to hide the fact that he was trembling. “You may inspect him for yourself if—”

“No.” The man dismissed, raising his hand into the air. 

For a moment, Armin felt his heart plummet with rejection.

“An inspection will not be necessary as he is perfect the way he is. I would like to claim him as my own gold wool omega.” He said, having already made his decision.

Levi balked with outrage, clenching his hands into fists.

Mama preened with excitement and began to clap.

Armin held his breath, fearing a ‘but,’ would come next.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” The alpha said as he stepped forwards, pressing a hand to his own chest. “My name is Erwin Smith, and I am a Lord, a title given to me from my time in the war.”

 _A combat lord?_ Armin repeated to himself, perking his wolf ears up with interest. _He’s wealthy_.

“Thank you for your service,” Mama remarked, clasping her hands together, then refocused on Armin. “This is a joyus night, you best go fetch your clothes to bring with you.”

“That will not be necessary, he will be quite provided for.” Erwin assured her, waving his hand dismissively.

“May I pluck a twig of lavender before I leave?” Armin requested, having little interest in the possessions he had acquired during his stay here.

“Levi, go with him,” Erwin commanded, gesturing towards the door with his hand. “I’ll be awaiting you both in the carriage.”

“Ngh!” Levi growled low in his throat, clenching his hands into fists again as he glared at Erwin’s retreating form. He watched Erwin leave the ballroom, then gave Armin an impatient look.

“R-right, the…ah…gardens are this way…” Armin mumbled as he scurried towards the tall doors, ducking his head to avoid eye-contact with the angry alpha. _He sure is mad, but I don’t understand why. Erwin seems nice_.

“You better make him wait,” Levi grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he followed a little behind Armin. “It’ll serve him right to be late tonight.”

 _Late? Late for what_? Armin wanted to ask to satiate his curiosity, but he just nodded, figuring Levi was too mad to not snap at him for asking stupid questions ill befit to his intelligence scores. _I better think of something else to ask him_. He figured, and then proceeded to wrack his brain for an appropriate question.

“Are you, uh…freshly sixteen too?” Armin deigned to ask, catching glimpses of Levi’s smooth skin in the swathes of moonlight that shone in from the windows.

Levi scoffed, shaking his head. “Kid, I don’t remember being sixteen. I’ve always just been me.”

It was an odd answer, one that deterred Armin from wanting to ask more questions. They walked in silence until Armin came to the doors that led out into the garden.

“We’re…here.” Armin announced quietly, stepping into the night.

The grass was cool beneath his feet, and against his skin the wind caressed him and rustled his clothes. He looked back at Levi who leaned back against the open door, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ll make this quick.” Armin assured him, feeling pressure to hurry as he approached a lavender bush. He knelt own, just as he had before, and looked the lavender flowers over.

 _I wonder what type of life Erwin is going to give me. I hope I can convince him to let me travel the world I long to see_. Armin thought as he plucked a twig of lavender flowers off of the bush. _He seems nice enough. It shouldn’t be too hard. After all, he is taken with the fact that I’m gold wool standard. He wouldn’t dare mistreat me_. He told himself as he rose to his feet and looked at Levi.

The scar over Levi’s cheek made Armin pause _. Is the job of a bodyguard dangerous_? He wondered as he approached him. “Is…that scar a result of your job?” Armin asked timidly, holding the twig of lavender close to him.

“No, Er—” Levi began, then clamped his mouth shut as he rethought his response. “Yeah. I got this from servicing that bastard.”

“You mean…the baron?” Armin inquired, unsure of how to properly address Erwin.

“Erwin, yeah.” Levi confirmed, shoving his hands into his pants. He glanced at the flower. “He, uh…has plans for you tonight.”

 _Plans_? Armin repeated, imagining settling into an elegant mansion with Erwin tonight. _We’ll have our own rooms, and I’ll have access to even more books_ … _it’ll be a perfect life_. “I can’t wait.”

Levi stopped abruptly and looked at him as if he was stupid.

“What?” Armin questioned, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. He watched Levi shake his head, then continue through the hallways, taking long strides to the exit. Armin hurried after him, letting him lead the way to a golden carriage that awaited outside, on the dirt road.

Four tall horses were hitched to the carriage, each adorned with intricate saddles and hoofs. The carriage itself was large, and round, reminiscent of a golden pumpkin while the wheels were white. A man stood outside, holding the door open.

Inside, Erwin awaited. The sight of him brought some relief to Armin. He stepped towards the door. Levi stepped around him and hopped into the carriage, cutting him off. Armin stopped; a bit astonished by his rude behavior.

“Move,” Erwin commanded, gesturing for Levi to scoot away from him, “I want Armin to be beside me.”

“Ugh,” Levi grunted, begrudgingly shifting to the other door seat. “Is this going to be a constant?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Don’t pout, I just want to get to know him.” Erwin chided softly, his lips quirking with amusement. He then looked to Armin and made a come-hither motion with his hands. “Come in.”  

Armin quietly, and timidly climbed into the carriage, mindful of where Levi’s feet were. He stepped over him and sat down stiffly, wedged between the adult’s males. Their strong, musky alpha pheromones were impossible to ignore, now. Armin inhaled a sharp breath, intrigued by the distinct, unfamiliar scents.

 _Do they smell the lavender on me like I smell them_? Armin wondered, pressing his fists against his knuckles. _My dream, and my life work is finally coming true…but I’m a bit nervous, not knowing how the rest of the night will play out_.

“You seem nervous,” Erwin remarked, observing the way Armin’s hands trembled. “Are there any questions you want to ask me?”

“Ah, you noticed?” Armin mumbled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “I, uhm…want to know where we’re going, and what your mansion will look like and where I will sleep and—” A heavy hand clasped over his left hand, distracting him from his nervous chatter. He looked up at Erwin while the carriage door was shut.

“You’ve heard of Everland, haven’t you?” Erwin responded, and ignored Levi’s obvious grimace.

“Yeah, do you own it?” Armin asked, unsure as to why else they would visit the legendary farm.

“No, but there is a show I want to take you to.” Erwin answered, pulling his hand back to rest it on his thigh. “I imagine you’ll find the show to be a pleasurable experience.”

A sudden thud startled Armin. He looked to Levi who set his foot down a little too hard. Levi was staring out at the window and wasn’t looking at him but Armin could still see the tight set of his jaw and wondered what had perturbed him. 

His behavior should have been a warning sign.

“I’ve never been to a show before, but I hear they’re enjoyable.” Armin remarked, choosing to dismiss Levi’s attitude.

“It will be when you’re the part of the show.” Erwin told him, clasping his hands together.

Armin chuckled at the idea of him performing on a stage in front of an audience. “I may have high scores on tests, but I’ve never really been funny, nor dramatic.”

“It’s a good thing you won’t need those talents then.” Erwin responded, completely aware of the way Levi ground his teeth together despite the way the movement of the carriage and the repetitive footsteps of the horses distracted Armin from noticing the small behaviors.

 _Is he serious_? Armin wondered, then decided it was better to just assume the man was joking. He forced himself to laugh again, in case him entertaining really was a joke.

“As for another of your questions, you’ll have your own room within my mansion though there are nights you may be invited to my room.” Erwin said, addressing one of the questions that Armin had deigned to ask.

“That sounds wonderful,” Armin commented, thinking of the freedom he would have in the mansion. “Will I be able to decorate it or buy furniture for it?”

“In time you may be able to decorate a nursery as well.” Erwin answered, turning his gaze to the window.

“Fuck!” Levi shouted, hunching over as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair. His outburst startled, and distracted Armin from inquiring about a Mrs. Smith.

“We’ll be there soon, Levi. Just try to endure the nausea until then.” Erwin encouraged, reaching his hand behind Armin to rest it on Levi’s shoulder.

“Get your hand off of me!” Levi snapped with disgust, wrenching his shoulder away.

“D-does he normally get nauseous on carriage rides?” Armin asked, scooting closer to Erwin.

“Unfortunately, it’s his time of the month as well.” Erwin remarked, retracting his hand from Levi’s shoulder.

“Fuck you!” Levi muttered angrily, though he didn’t rise from his agonized position.

“I’m not really sure I understand.” Armin admitted, fiddling nervously with his hands.

“It’s a joke.” Erwin assured him, whilst waving his hand.

 _A joke. R-right…it might take me some time to get used to his humor_ … Armin thought to himself and decided to continue on the carriage ride in silence. He looked out the same window Erwin was focused on and saw the same trees that he did.

The only difference was their minds couldn’t have been further apart.

. . .

Everland farm was enormous, even in the low light of the moon. There were fountains and roses everywhere that stretched for what seemed to be miles. Armin stared up at the mansion, mesmerized by the tall columns adorned in intricate carvings and designs which were replicated on the window seals.

“This place is beautiful…” Armin remarked, gazing at the arched doors that appeared to be made of snowflake obsidian.

“Welcome to hell.” Levi muttered, brushing past Armin as he headed up the stairs with heavy steps.

“Try to have a little fun here, Levi. You might like it if you just learn to let go a bit.” Erwin teased, following the shorter werewolf.

“Fuck off.” Levi griped, pushing open the doors.

“I’ll try not to.” Erwin responded as he set a hand on Armin’s back and ushered him into the mansion. He heard Levi groan with frustration and frowned. The frown disappeared as soon as they entered another room that was full of people.

From what Armin could tell, there were two halves of the room. He let Erwin guide him to the left where they stood behind a short line of people. Levi crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently, wearing a disgraced frown on his face.

“We’ll wait here,” Erwin informed Armin, then looked to Levi, “I trust you’ll win.”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice.” Levi griped, growling low in his throat.

“Win?” Armin repeated, distractedly looking around at the fancy costumes that people wore. A few of them walked around with intricate masks, feathered and or jeweled.

“He’ll win the strength contest, as you will win the fairest in all the farms land.” Erwin answered, gesturing with his hand for emphasis.

 _He’s joking again_. Armin hoped while he self consciously tucked the lavender flower under his shirt.

“Why don’t you ask him what happens when you win.” Levi sneered bitterly, flashing sharp teeth at the young wolfling.

Startled, Armin gasped and backed up against Erwin.

“That’s enough, Levi.” Erwin warned, “You’re scaring him.”

“Wh…what happens if I win?” Armin asked, tilting his head up to look at Erwin.

“Nothing scary, just a bit of pleasure during the show will be your reward.” Erwin answered, giving Levi a hard stare. Levi stared back and for a minute, Armin feared they might lash out at each other, but then Levi let out a frustrated noise and looked away, more pissed off then before.

“That doesn’t sound bad.” Armin said, looking around the room again.

Those with masks were in the right line. _They must be performers_? Armin guessed, then glanced back at the people in front of him. There was a pattern. The fancy nobles either had a prissy, pretty omega with them or they had a tall, muscular alpha next to them. Erwin was the only one who had both types present with him.

 _Hm…I wonder what it means_. Armin pondered, mulling over the brand new sights. _Well, I’m sure I’ll have fun here_. He decided while Erwin stepped up to the desk.

It was their turn now, and Armin waited patiently for him to fill out some paperwork. Levi was still tapping his foot and was flicking his tail irritably to let the entire room know he was mad.

“Just sign right here, and we’ll take your participants to their respective rooms.” The man behind the desk said, pointing at a blank line. He too wore a mask, but his deep voice gave his gender away.

“Participants?” Armin repeated, perking his ears up with concern.

“Don’t be alarmed, Armin. They’re merely going to make sure you’re worthy of the gold wool status.” Erwin assured him as he signed his name onto the line in fancy, dramatic cursive.

“Oh, okay.” Armin responded, placated by Erwin’s answer despite Levi’s astonished scoff.

“Right, this way then.” Another mask wearing man said, gesturing for Armin to follow him.

“Go on with him, I’ll catch up with you after the show.” Erwin encouraged, waving him off.

 _I don’t feel right about leaving, but I don’t think I have much of a choice_ …Armin thought to himself as he timidly followed the masked stranger. _If I refuse to be a part of what ever this is, he may get mad at me and send me back to Lavender farm_.

He was led down a hallway and into a brightly lit room. The torches and candlesticks comforted Armin enough that he didn’t quite jump when the door was shut behind him.

“Per the contract, we’ll have a doctor examine you and then a few experts will come in to judge how healthy your skin is, amongst other highlights of the omegan male form.” The man spoke for the first time, giving Armin some insight as to what was about to happen.

 _I get it, I’m in a beauty pageant_. Armin guessed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. _Does Erwin think I am attractive enough to win one of these_? _I mustn’t let him down then_ …

With that single thought Armin endured strangers grabbing at his ears, shining lights into his eyes, and having his mouth pried open. His teeth, his hair, and his skin were quickly determined to be healthy and charming, but he still wondered if all of that was enough to win since he really had no idea who the competition would be, nor what the judges were actually looking for.

At one point, Armin was told to strip. He hesitated, then convinced himself that this was part of the checkup. Even as his little cock was grabbed, he bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

“No evidence of warts, nor other physical ailments.” The masked doctor announced while a lackey jotted something down on paper, assumedly his assessment. “You may dress, and within the hour you’ll either be returned to your lord, or you’ll be brought to the stage.”

“O-okay…” Armin responded nervously as he pulled his clothes back on with trembling fingers. He hadn’t expected a full-length examination, but at least the results were all positive.

 _I wonder if Levi is receiving a similar examination…or if he’s experiencing something different within the strength category_ …Armin wondered, laying back on the chaise lounge chair while the door was shut. He was alone now and let out a breath of relief. _At least though, the hard part is over_.

Thirty Minutes Later

The door opened, revealing the masked man from before.

“Come.” Was all he said.

“Did I win?” Armin asked as he rose from the chaise lounge, curiosity etched onto his face.

No answer came from the guy. Armin frowned, feeling pressure to follow him silently, and quickly. He let himself be led through unfamiliar hallways and chewed his bottom lip nervously.

 _What am I going to do if I won? What if they want me to perform? I’ve never been to a place like this. I have no idea what I’m even walking into, nor when I’ll get to return to Erwin and go home_. Armin fretted, plagued by ‘what if,’ scenario’s.

A door was unlocked by the man and was then pulled open.

“Go on in and claim your reward.”

“Here?” Armin questioned, hovering just outside of the room. He peered inside, noting a few candle lit chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that illuminated the small room.

Across from him was another door, presumably a locked exit. In the middle of the room was a raised snowflake obsidian platform and on top of it was a bunch of straw, as if to be welcoming or enticing.

“What—” Armin’s question turned into a startled shriek as he was pushed inside of the dreary room. Behind him he heard the lock click.  He whirled around on his feet and pulled and pushed at the door anyways. “H-hey! Let me out!” Armin shouted, banging on the door with his small fists. “I think there’s been a mistake. There’s nothing in here except—”

The noise of a door opening made Armin spin around on his heels in time to see Levi be pushed into the room by another masked man. Another lock sounded, causing dread to enter Armin’s heart. A sudden bright light made Armin look to the left where the stone wall did not reach the top of the ceiling. He recognized glass that stretched up to the ceiling which effectively shut him into the room and which separated him from the adjacent room.

To his left candlesticks were being lit up and as each orange flame erupted into life, so did the masked faces of patrons. As the room was brought to view, another room on the left was lit up in the same manner, revealing more masks.

 _Welcome to hell_. Armin recalled Levi saying as they arrived at Everland. He hadn’t understood why Levi would say something like that, but he did now.

“Wh-what is this place?” Armin stammered, pale with dread.

“Hell,” Levi muttered as he shrugged off a dark jacket, letting it fall onto the floor. From the corner of his eyes he saw Armin’s blue eyes widen with alarm. “So I suggest you strip before they become impatient.”

“S-strip?” Armin repeated, pressing his back against the door. “In front of all of these people? N-no way!”

“You don’t have a choice in this anymore then I do, so quit being prissy.” Levi snapped as he tugged off his own shirt.

 _Prissy_? _I_ — Armin wanted to argue but decided against it as he heard faint, impatient murmurs from the crowd. “Why do I have to strip?” Armin asked, bringing trembling fingers to the bottom of his shirt.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Levi retorted, dropping the shirt carelessly. “You hold the title of the Golden Wool while none compare to my strength.”

“So?” Armin pressed, slowly pulling his own shirt off to expose pink nipples.

“Oh for fucks sake, they want to breed us!” Levi snapped, gesturing towards the crowd of people with frustration.

Armin froze, feeling a chill jolt through his bones.

“Don’t you fucking get it, yet? They want us to fuck and produce offspring that will become the invincible leaders of tomorrow.” Levi added, running a hand through his hair.

“N-no…” Armin stammered fearfully, pressing his trembling arms against his chest. “I thought…I thought I was going to be one of Erwin’s mates…he chose me, after all.”

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes. “He chose you because you’re another blonde, blue eyed smart kid who reminds him of himself, and while none of this was Erwin’s idea, he does wants a son that looks like him.”

“B-but…I don’t understand…Everland…and mating for love…” Armin argued weakly, feeling betrayed by the society he had been raised in. “I was supposed to go home with Erwin, and we were supposed to travel together…k-kids weren’t even ever included in my life goals.”

“Quit whining and feign interest in me or they’ll send the runner up in and trust me, you don’t want that heavy, slobbering beast impregnating you.” Levi warned, undoing the button his pants.

“This is wrong, this is all so, so wrong!” Armin shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

Levi glanced warily towards the crowds of people and though he couldn’t see their faces, he understood through their hand gestures that they were not appreciating Armin’s resistance. He looked back to Armin. “And the world is cruel, get the fuck over yourself and strip.”

 _His bad mood, his hostility…it suddenly makes sense now…he knew this was going to happen_! Armin realized, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he panicked internally. _Did Mama know? She seemed so happy for me…maybe she doesn’t know, but if I found my way back to her, could or would she help me now that I’m not a child anymore_?

“For your high scores you don’t seem really bright after all,” Levi muttered, folding his arms across his chest. “Look, from the moment Erwin heard how intelligent you were he wanted to make you his, to protect you, but because he is a lord, he has to abide by their rules and us fucking like deranged rabbits happens to be a requirement.” 

“But why? We don’t even know each other!” Armin argued, squeezing his eyes shut against the cruel future playing out before him.

“You were going to end up here no matter who bought you, the difference is that Erwin wants to protect you, and that’s why I’m here. He knows I’ll make your first time bearable as a favor to him.” Levi explained as he approached Armin.

“I don’t…I don’t want to do anything lewd at all, much less in front of strangers!” Armin argued while hot tears stung the corners of his eyes.

“They don’t care what you want, they just want you to get pregnant, and lucky for you, I don’t pump out blanks.” Levi said, exuberating confidence as he plucked the twig of lavender out from underneath the collar of the wolfling’s collar and stuck it in his hair.

“You’ve…done this before…?” Armin questioned, looking at him warily. _I know he says this is the best of a bad situation, but I can’t imagine it being any worse…these people want me to lose my virginity to a scary, rude alpha_ …

“No, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out why we’re here.” Levi responded, reaching down to unbutton Armin’s jeans. “This is what these rich fucks do for fun, they watch high-quality breeding stock fuck.”

A noise of surprise left Armin’s mouth as his pants were undone. His first instinct was to push Levi away, but his rational sense of being kept him still, even as Levi’s fingers hooked under the waistband of his pants.

“W-wait!” Armin exclaimed, trembling as thought of just how many people would see him naked, when no one else had before since he was a toddler in need of adult supervision. “You strip first.”

“Fine,” Levi relented, pulling away from Armin. “You’ve been pampered for this moment, but you still know how to remove pants, don’t you?”

“O-oh…y-you want me to, ah, do it…” Armin stammered, guessing there was no other way out of this dreary situation. He “I’ve never uh, done something like this before, but…I, I can do that much.” Armin responded while he hooked trembling fingers underneath the waistband of Levi’s dark pants.

As he tugged the pants down, he was a bit shocked to see there were no undergarments to remove. Bare skin was revealed to him. Armin felt his face heat up at the sight of Levi’s cock and tilted his head up to avoid confrontation.

 _This shouldn’t even be happening right now…I was supposed to mate with someone who looks and acts more like Erwin…when I was ready to_. Armin thought, stressing about what all might happen to him. _And he’ so short…was he really the strong one or is this a set up because someone wanted to see someone of high status be with someone like him_?

“You can look at it, it won’t slap you in the face.” Levi said, setting an irritable hand on his hip.

“But…but you do plan to poke me with it.” Armin countered, moving to stand up. He stopped, feeling Levi’s hands press against his shoulders.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Levi snapped, gesturing angrily to the crowds of assumedly men in the crowds on either side of them. “You think I want to fuck you?”

“Well—”

“I don’t care how shiny your cock is, I’m only doing any of this as a damn favor to _him_.” Levi said, again waving a hand at the crowd.

“You mean…” Armin started, then paused as he looked around at the crowds. “He’s going to watch us too?”

An impatient sigh left Levi’s throat. He grabbed Armin’s wrist and pulled him to the straw covered obsidian slab. “Shut up and get on the slab, I don’t want to be here all night.”

 _Is there no way I can run, or get out of this and just go back to the farm_? Armin wondered, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he scanned the room for a way out.  _Do I have to do this_?

“Will it hurt?” Armin asked, pulling his arm away from him.

“It will if we don’t start entertaining these fucks because the runner up has no incentive to make this night pleasurable for you.” Levi responded, hoisting himself onto the slab. He could hear the impatient murmurs growing, even through the glass and knew they were about done with their stalling shit and held his hand out to help Armin up.

Armin glanced around nervously and noticed the impatient shuffle of the patron’s feet as he rested a knee against the slab. “Then…can you ease me into this?”  He requested, grabbing Levi’s rough, calloused hand.

“Fine.” Levi muttered, catching a calming scent of lavender as Armin climbed onto the slab with his help.

“What do we do first?” Armin questioned, settling timidly onto the straw. He could feel some of the pieces poke at him and wiggled uncomfortably.

“Shut up and don’t push me away for starters.” Levi told him, snaking his arms around Armin’s waist to pull him closer. He took a moment to push some of Armin’s hair out of his face and marveled at how soft the yellow strands were. _He really is golden wool status_.

 _He looks like Erwin from his youth_. Levi realizedt appreciatively as he looked the wolfling over. _I guess I see why he wanted to bring him home, narcissistic bastard_.

“Uh…do I…have something on my face?” Armin asked, flushing pink self-consciously as he fiddled with his fingers. “Or…or my breath—”

Levi grabbed Armin’s chin and leaned forwards, closing the brief distance between them as he pressed their lips together. He heard the boy squeal with surprise and felt him squirm in response to the sudden kiss.

One low growl of warning from Levi was all it took to make Armin sit still and quietly. Satisfied with his reluctant complacency, Levi set his hand over Armin’s chest and began to rub one of the two nipples to entice Armin him to become comfortable with their horrible situation.

To his surprise, Armin merely jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise. He didn’t push at him at all, not even as he used Armin’s surprise against him to slip his tongue into his mouth. Armin did not dare bite. He simply let Levi’s tongue invade his mouth and explore it.

 _Shut up and don’t push me away_. Armin repeated within his head every time his instinct urged him to scream or run. _It’ll all be over in a minute. They can’t really want us to mate in front of them_ …Armin told himself to calm his panicked nerves. He could feel Levi’s hand descending from his chest towards his stomach and could only imagine as to what he was thinking of doing to him.

Another shocked gasp emanated from Armin as the alpha werewolf’s fingers grasped a part of his body that he only ever touched to clean, and massage in the early morning hours when the other children weren’t awake. He grabbed Levi’s wrist and pulled away to plead with him.

“Don’t.” Armin requested, his voice soft and timid.

“I have to.” Levi responded in a similarly soft voice as he began to pump Armin’s flaccid cock with his hand. He heard Armin groan with protest and felt him squirm, but chose to ignore it, knowing the only other choice he had was to make Armin hurt.

And if he didn’t, Levi knew another would replace him.

“Ngh…” Armin grabbed onto Levi’s shoulders with his nails as quick, fleeting bursts of pleasure erupted into his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, wanting to disassociate from the pleasure being forced onto him, but he could feel eyes on him.

Lots of eyes.

 _They’re staring at me_ …Armin fretted, peeking at the crowds of assumedly nobles.

Every mask was trained onto him, and Levi.

 _This isn’t how I imagined my first time would be_! He let out a frustrated whimper, and bit down harder onto his lip in an attempt to sabotage the consistent pleasure Levi was giving him with each pump of his hand.

“Just keep your eyes closed and quit being stubborn.” Levi instructed, pulling the hardened erection free from the confines of the pants.

“I don’t want to be touched like this at all, let alone by you.” Armin argued, venting some of his frustration caused by the unfair situation he naively frolicked into without question.

“You’re cuter when you’re quiet.” Levi muttered under his breath as he resumed frigging the omega’s penis. It was hard and warm against his hand, albeit damp from sweat. _Well cared for, too_. He thought jealously, quickening his pumping pace.

“Ow!” Armin exclaimed, digging his nails into Levi’s shoulders as he jolted. “It’s hot,” He complained, pressing his thighs together to slow the other man’s actions. “Don’t you have oil or something?”

“Spit is all we got, and it’s similar enough to sweat that I doubt spitting on you is going to lessen the friction that’s bothering you.” Levi replied, using his free hand to part Armin’s legs. He then rubbed his finger over the pink head of the cock to encourage pleasure to surface over the discomfort Armin was voicing.

The change of action was enough to quiet Armin’s complaints. Levi leaned towards the omega again and pressed his lips against his neck. A single lick made Armin jolt. His fingers raked across the back of Levi’s shoulder, instantaneously drawing blood.

A pained grunt left Levi’s mouth while a few distinct cheers erupted from the otherwise restless crowd.

 _Fucking animals, wanting us to bleed for their entertainment_. Levi griped to himself, embittered. “Quit jumping, it’s just a bit of foreplay.” Levi chided, flexing his sore shoulder tentatively to assess how much he could still use it.

“S-sorry…” Armin mumbled apologetically, averting his gaze as shame spread across his face. He could feel wet blood on his nails and with each breath he caught the scent of iron, letting him know he hurt Levi. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You should be,” Levi retorted, ignoring the muffled shouts from the crowd, encouraging him to force himself onto Armin. “I don’t want to be here either.”

Armin’s eyes widened while his lips parted, surprised to hear that Levi did not want to be here either. _He’s just as trapped here as I am though I’ve done nothing to make this awful ordeal easier on him_. Compassion and understanding crept into Armin’s eyes while guilt flickered to life within his heart.

“I’ll try to be okay with giving myself to you.” He said, his soft voice containing a doubtful undertone even though he knew it was the right thing to do. Armin tilted his head to the side to reluctantly expose his neck, understanding the sensual implications of the act.

Levi took the invitation to lap at the soft skin of his neck, then heard a gentle groan arise from Armin. He figured the aroused moan was unintended because Armin quickly covered his mouth while his eyes widened with shock.

A confident smirk stretched across Levi’s face. He resumed flicking his tongue against Armin’s neck, though he kept glancing up at him to observe how he felt and witnessed the stunning change from timid reluctance to arousal.

At first he noticed how Armin closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and then opened his mouth to take in a deep breath. He then felt Armin begin to relax against him, a sign he was becoming receptive to the alpha’s advances. Levi then began to suck on Armin’s neck, wetting the tender skin with his saliva. It worked as he expected for within moments he heard a deep groan emit from Armin which was followed by heavier breaths and a subtle repositioning as he continued to suck and nip at his neck.

These subtle signs let Levi know Armin was starting to feel aroused.

Within seconds Armin was moaning and bucked his hips up into Levi’s hand. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and inhaled his scent, deciding in that moment he _really_ liked it. Armin flicked his tail with anticipation as tight knots of pleasure formed within his stomach.

“That…feels good…” Armin murmured, his voice breathy and soft. “Nn…why didn’t you start with this…?”

“Your neck?” Levi guessed, pulling away for a moment to gauge Armin’s response. “Because it’s intimate as shit and makes me horny too.”

Such an approach might have alleviated some of their mishaps, but Levi pushed the ‘what-if’s’ to the back of his mind and resumed sucking on his neck whilst pumping his dick with an occasional flick of his thumb over the head.

To tease Armin, Levi nipped at his neck again. Armin jolted, moaning loudly as a rush of endorphins lit up every pleasure nerve in his brain, causing him to tremble. His pleasured cock twitched, squirting out a clear liquid that splattered onto the alpha’s tone stomach.

Armin’s omega pheromones intensified, triggering Levi to become aroused. He inhaled the sweet, intoxicating scent of Armin’s arousal and closed his eyes for a moment to picture Erwin. The man and a promise made long ago was the only reason he agreed to enter the contest.

 _Fuck, I’d do anything for him_ …Levi thought distractedly as he nudged Armin to lay back against the straw. In the low lighting he could see Armin’s chest rise and fall with each heavy breath and took a moment to appreciate the attractive cherry flush spread across his lithe body. _It’s a damn shame he doesn’t turn pink like this kid does_.

The muffled murmurs of the crowd reminded Levi he needed to pick the pace up before they decided he was incapable of impregnating Armin. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of the omega’s pants he slid them down, with the undergarment. There was no resistant from the pleasure dazed wolfling.

It was only when Levi parted his legs did, he push himself up onto his elbow.

“But—but—”

“They want to see it,” Levi interrupted him as he rested a knee onto the straw between Armin’s legs to keep them apart. “And they’re going to want to see your face as I fuck you.” He said, grasping the head of Armin’s cock to wet his fingers.

Horror spread across Armin’s face with his blue eyes widening as if reality was returning to him.

“You won’t like this next part, and I don’t expect you to,” Levi added, dipping his hand between Armin’s legs. He heard Armin gasp as his slick index finger entered his puckered hole. “But I need you to relax or it’s going to hurt like hell.”

“It’s uncomfortable.” Armin complained, squeezing his eyes shut as he noticed the patrons were still watching him.

“Is that all you can do?”

Levi snapped his head up, his ears perking as he tried to figure out where the soundwaves were coming from. The voice had been loud, but he couldn’t see any change in either crowd. _Did I imagine it_?

“We’re getting bored.”

 _Definitely didn’t imagine it_. Levi realized, flipping his head left and right in an attempt to find whoever was speaking. All he could see was a sea of masks and flashy, colorful outfits.

“Entertain us or be replaced with someone who can fuck him.”

“What, you want me to just shove in?” Levi scoffed, pumping his finger into and out of the warm, tight hole. A silence befell the room, giving the alpha his answer. _These fuckers want me to hurt him_. He realized, paling with the thought of ripping Armin open.

That hadn’t been part of the plan.

Levi sucked in a sharp breath to steady his tongue despite his racing heart. “You all wanted a show, I’m giving you a proper show, none of that animalistic, barbaric shit.”

Underneath him he noticed Armin looking around as well for the impatient man. His eyebrows were furrowed with confusion while a trickle of nervous sweat trickled down his cheek.

“Prepare the runner up.”

“Shit!” Levi cursed, realizing his time to be gentle had run out.

“W-wait!” Armin exclaimed, paling with horror. “They’re bringing a new werewolf in to mate with me!?” The shock and fear in his high-pitched tone made Levi nauseous.

“I won’t let that happen,” Levi said as he began to quickly pump his own cock to a hardened state. “But whatever happens, don’t you dare cry.” He warned, then used the leftover cum lingering on Armin’s cock to dampen his own.

 _He’s going to scream, but goddamn it if he cries_. Levi thought as he gripped Armin’s hips and inserted his cock into the puckered hole with a single thrust of his hips. He saw Armin’s blue eyes bulge open in sheer agony and turned away, cringing as he fucking screamed. _Fuck_!

“Stop,” Armin shouted, immediately pushing at the alpha while hot tears stung the corners of his eyes shut tight because of pain. “Stop, stop!”

In one swift motion Levi snatched a trembling leg up and hoisted it over his shoulder to keep Armin from kicking him, and to give him unobstructed access to the omega’s ass. Next, Levi caught Armin’s wrists and pinned them to the uncomfortable, itchy straw.

Despite the restrictions to his movements, Armin continued to trash and twist against Levi, desperate to run away. “It hurts, oh god it hurts!” He wailed, feeling as if his virgin hole had been impaled by a hot metal rod.

 _Damn it_. Levi muttered, squeezing his own eyes shut and chomped down his bottom lip to keep himself from responding, knowing there was nothing he could say to make the poor kid feel better. He could feel the teenager’s hole clench around his cock, and strain from the trauma of being torn open.

Instead of recoiling with horror, Levi bit back a prideful moan. _I’m his first_. He tuned Armin out and began to smash their bodies together repeatedly, eagerly pumping his cock into Armin’s vulnerable hole. Spurred on by arousal, Levi held both of Armin’s writhing wrists down with one hand and used his other to hoist his ass off of the straw.

Minutes passed with him willingly losing himself to his alphaline instincts. Levi plowed his cock into Armin repeatedly, fucking him harder, and harder as his own pleasure built into his stomach. He envisioned Erwin and pretended not to hear Armin’s sobs, nor the wet ‘squelching’ noise that echoed off of the walls each time he plunged his cock into the defenseless hole.  

“Levi!” Armin implored, his agonized voice breaking through the protective, dark haze Levi had retreated into.

Snapping back to reality and coming out of his own mind, Levi first noticed the scent of blood. Dread chilled his bones. _I fucked up_. He realized, hearing his own heart race wildly against his chest as he stared down at Armin whose body was flushed in an unnerving red blush.

Sweat glistened on his young body while his damp hair stuck to his face in messy, wild strands. Armin’s chest rose and fell heavily as he panted tiredly between sharp gasps and grunts of pain. His forehead was pressed firmly against his trembling shoulder which Levi saw was an attempt to hide his tears.

 _What’ve I done_? Levi wondered, recoiling away from Armin in horror. He looked away from the barbaric act he committed, only to see the swathes of patrons openly frigging themselves. The color drained from his face as he realized the masked men had actually been getting off on him sodomizing an omega. We really are their entertainment. _I can’t do this_.

“Fuck it I’m done!” Levi declared, pushing himself off of the obsidian slab. “Ya’ll had your sick show, let us out!”

As he addressed the crowds, Armin pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and cried, traumatized by the brutal rape and the fact that others were getting off on the worst experience of his life. _This is so humiliating_!

“Open the door already!” Levi demanded, pounding on the door he had entered from with his fist. He wanted to leave, down a bottle of alcohol and forget this harrowing night.

“The alpha is unable to finish.”

“He’s fucking crying!” Levi shouted back as he gestured to Armin to prove his point.

“Code three.”

“Code three?” Levi repeated, incredulous as he looked around again for the owner of the voice. “What the hell is—”

“Levi!”

Hearing a familiar voice call his name made Levi whip back around to the door. “Erwin?” He questioned, feeling his heart leap into his throat with relief. _He’ll let me out_.

“Listen to me, you have to finish.” Erwin said, his firm, urgent voice muffled from the door that separated them.

“You’re out of your fucking mind!” Levi exclaimed, balking at the idea of forcing Armin into sex again.

“They’ll fucking kill him!” Erwin shouted, his panicked tone sending a sharp chill of dread through Levi’s body.

“Hey! What’re you doing here?” A new voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. “You’re not the executioner, I am!”

“Shit!” Levi cursed as he retreated away from the door hastily, grabbing fistfuls of his hair… _These guys are fucking serious_. _They’ll kill him because I stole his virginity_. “Goddamn it!” _I don’t want to do this_. He fretted, agonizing over the fact that he had no choice but to ravage Armin again, and finish this time.

Levi rounded on Armin, lashing out at him. “I thought I told you not to cry!” He knew his anger was misplaced, but he felt the crushing weight of time pressing onto his shoulders.

Whoever that executioner was would be here any minute, and if Levi knew as much as he thought he did about these events, he would first be pulled away by an alpha werewolf who could potentially dominate him if need be to subdue him.

“I didn’t want to!” Armin bewailed between humiliated sobs. “I just—”

 _I have to finish, or he’ll be killed_. Levi motivated himself as he approached Armin briskly.

Time was of the essence.

He knew Erwin would stall the executioner as long as he could, but it was up to him to prove to the noble overlords that he could finish what he started.

 _It’s got to be part of their shitty world view of omega’s_ , Levi thought as he reached for Armin who gasped and ducked just out of reach.

“Wait, wait—!” Armin pleaded, waving his arms in front of him frantically.

“Come here,” Levi growled, yanking Armin back to him to despite his panicked protests. “And shut the hell up.”

“Just listen—” Armin’s plea turned into a startled shriek as he was pushed against the straw without care. “Levi!”

“Shut up already!” Levi roared, pressing Armin’s head against the straw with one hand, and then with the other hand he hoisted his hips up with a single upheaval motion, expressing his strength.

The reason he was here, and not some random werewolf that would have fucked Armin senseless. As if he wasn’t going to. Levi cringed at the thought of how he had to act, then pushed his morals aside and with a hard thrust, inserted his half hard cock into Armin’s ass.

“Ahhh!” Armin cried out from agony and arched his back as much as he could as he gripped the cold edges of the slab. The pain of being penetrated dry when he was already sore made him bite down onto his hand to cause a new pain to distract himself with.

Once, he wouldn’t have thought of hurting himself because it would ruin his value as an omega raised on Lavender farm. Now, it was all he could do to muffle his sobs as his anus was pummeled by the alpha’s cock.

Noises of approval erupted from the crowd.

 _Fuckers, they couldn’t have been bothered to provide oil_? _Kid’s a virgin, he’s too tight, too unprepared, to dry. The friction’s hurting me too, I can only imagine the dry burn he feels_. Levi thought, sympathizing with him as he continued to shove his cock into him, knowing there was only two ways this night would end. _I’d rather be a villain then a murderer_.

With his mind made up, Levi placed his other hand onto the omega’s hips to grip him properly. As he did he caught sight of Armin’s pale face, contorted with sheer agony. His blue eyes were wide with fear and pain while a frustrated red blush colored his cheeks.

He could have stopped. He should have stopped. He fucked Armin harder, wanting this nightmare to be over as quick as possible.

 _I’m a horrible person_. Levi thought, listening to the wet slap of their bodies as they collided together. He dug his nails into the wolfling’s hips and squeezed his eyes shut to pretend as if he wasn’t hurting himself, and Armin.

If hell existed, Levi was sure he was destined for it.

Seconds turned into minutes, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to climax no matter how hard he tuned Armin and the crowd out. Any lewd, attractive thought he did manage to picture just wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. He stopped, panting hard with exhaustion while sweat trickled down his forehead.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me_? Levi berated himself, loosening his grip on the omega.

“Haah…hahh…” Armin panted heavily underneath him, sweating and trembling. There was a reprieve in what seemed to be endless sex and he was intent to take advantage of it. Armin pushed himself up, wiped drool off of his mouth, then separated himself from Levi. “Ngh…”

The separation hurt, and now the omega’s hole felt empty. The stubborn burn still raged, and he could feel blood trickle down his thighs. But instead of running, Armin crawled towards Levi and placed a warm hand over his trembling knuckles.

“Levi,” Armin called in a soft voice, wanting to gain Levi’s attention, but the alpha’s dark eyes were wide with distance. “Let me help you.”

“I—I don’t need help,” Levi snapped defensively as his heart raced against his chest. “I’m fine, just—just stop crying and squirming.”

“But we’re not even having sex anymore,” Armin pointed out gently, looking up at Levi with concern in his eyes. “You went soft awhile ago.”

“Soft!?” Levi exclaimed, balking with outrage until he looked down at himself. He flushed red with shame and disgust, seeing his flaccid cock drenched with blood not his own.

“It’s okay,” Armin said quickly, rubbing his thumb over Levi’s trembling, white knuckles. “That’s a good thing.” Armin remarked, and before Levi could argue, he continued. “It means you don’t enjoy hurting me.”

“I…”

“Shh,” Armin hushed, pressing a finger against Levi’s lips. “Hear me out, please.” He requested, his soft tone urging the alpha to listen. “I’ve been trying to tell you that I have an idea.”

“When—” Levi began, but stopped as Armin shook his head to dissuade him from interrupting.

“They want a show, we’ll give them a show, and you won’t have to do this alone anymore.” Armin explained, pushing some of Levi’s damp hair out of his face as he stared into his tired, dark eyes. _He thought he had to play the villain, but had he listened to me, we could have gotten through this together without extra pain and guilt_.

“What are you talking abo—”

“Watch.” Armin interrupted him and hovered over his lap, pressing his knees against the straw on each of Levi’s side. He reached one hand down, curling his fingers around Levi’s limp cock.

A few quick strokes startled Levi.  

“You’re touching me after I hurt you?” Levi remarked, perplexed by Armin’s understanding behavior.

“You knew from the beginning, didn’t you?” Armin deflected, frigging the penis sheepishly. “That you would be here tonight, mating with a stranger?”

“Ngh…” Levi groaned with guilty pleasure, shutting his eyes as his sore dick was massaged by a gentle hand.   _I didn’t want to come_. A different hand caressing his wet cheek made him open his eyes.

“You don’t want this anymore then I do, that’s why you’re lashing out at everyone, including yourself.” Armin said, lowering his hand to grip Levi’s shoulder. He was aware of the restless murmurs from the crowd and knew he couldn’t prepare for much longer.

 _He’s right, I’ve been lashing out at Erwin even though it’s not really his fault I’m here_. Levi thought, tilting his head back as pleasure and guilt pumped through his body. _I agreed to be here; I just didn’t expect to have a connection with the him_. He diverted his half-lidded gaze to the ceiling, avoiding the crowds and Armin.

The sad boy from the garden who was making the best out of a bad situation, despite the way Levi had treated him.

A jolt of pleasure started Levi into looking back at Armin who had nipped at his neck. Armin grinned sheepishly with a nervous shrug of his shoulders.

“Focus, please…” Armin pleaded, trying to urge Levi to engage with him.

“I can’t!” Levi exclaimed, waving his arms to express his frustration.

“I heard what happens to me if we don’t copulate tonight and I’d really like to not die.” Armin confessed, grabbing Levi’s hands to place them over his hips. “I need you to try one more time.”

“How can I try,” Levi began irritably, “When hurting you turns me off?”

“Because you just have to sit there this time,” Armin responded, gripping onto Levi’s shoulders to support and steady himself. “And let me do the work.”

 _It can’t hurt more than it already has_. Armin told himself as he lowered himself onto the hardened cock. He bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan of pain and tilted his head back as he shut his eyes. _Ngh, this hurts so much_. 

“Don’t try to take it all in at once!” Levi scolded, stunned, yet quietly impressed by the determination and resilience Armin was emanating as he took the cock dry. He felt Armin’s nails dig into his shoulders and saw every agonized twitch of his eyebrows, yet the omega didn’t stop.

“I don’t…have another…ngh, choice,” Armin replied between pained grunts and gasps while his anus swallowed the cock. _If I just had a bit of oil, I wouldn’t have to struggle this hard_. He thought as he began to lift up with the soft pad of his foot just to lower himself onto the back of his heels. “Nor do you.”

He was taking control of the situation, and that turned Levi on. An omega who could take charge and be tough was way more attractive to him then some sheltered, well-groomed child. Still, the way Armin’s eyebrows furrowed in pain was an arousal deterrent.

 _Fuck, if I had listened to my own heart, or his mind, we would have been doing this a long time ago and would have already been out of this hellhole_. Levi realized, regretting his stubbornness that had only hurt both of them. He figured he could make sexual intercourse feel better for Armin by licking his neck. It was the least he could do for him.

“Nngh…” Armin groaned as he fucked himself onto Levi’s cock, exerting energy to hoist himself up, only to slide back down onto it. The pain outweighed the small bursts of pleasure he received from Levi sucking on his neck, but he rocked harder, and curled his arms around the alpha’s neck.

 _Some alpha I am, letting the omega do all the work_. Determined to help Armin, and himself, Levi began to buck his hips up into Armin. The first time he did, he caught Armin off guard and hated the way he cried, “ow!”

“Sorry.” Levi muttered, sliding his hands underneath Armin to grab his ass to better support him. 

“You went too deep,” Armin said, pausing briefly to catch his breath and let the pain subside. “Or the angle was wrong…”

“I’ll figure it out, just keep going, I’m almost there.” Levi told him, taking a moment to push some of the omega’s hair out of his face.

A nod came from Armin who then began to rock their hips together. As he did, Levi began to experimentally thrust into him to figure out how often, and how much he should contribute in a way Armin would appreciate. It took a few tries and a few more, “Ow, that hurts!” for Levi to get his timing, and force just right.

He thrust his cock into Armin each time he retreated a bit, then let him slide down. _This would feel fucking wonderful if we had lubricant_. Levi thought, liking the rhythm they found together. He actively, willingly engaged in the anal sex Armin was just trying to get through.

Their hot breaths heated the others skin, and their grunts and moans echoed off of the walls. Levi was fairly certain that Armin was hurting, but he wasn’t crying anymore, at least. Armin did moan in pain, but he kept engaging in sexual intercourse despite how hard his hole was being pummeled by Levi’s cock and his own rocks of his hips. It was a lesser evil then dying because his worth had been ruined.

Levi quickened his pace, pounding his cock into Armin’s anus, fucking him senseless. As Armin’s pained, tired breaths reached his ears, Levi knew he needed to finish for both of their sakes and gripped Armin’s hips and slammed him down onto his lap hard, then took the control he needed to finish. A few more painful thrusts was all Armin had to endure since the way he clenched his muscles around Levi’s cock made him orgasm as he plunged as deeply into Armin as he could without hurting him.

 He moaned between harsh breaths and ejaculated his seed into the virgin hole. Armin gasped in response, feeling a hot liquid seer through him and aggravate his wounds. He squirmed, uncomfortable as hell and tried to rise to his feet to dislodge their bodies.

“Wait,” Levi requested, gripping Armin’s hips. “Let me push more into you.”

Armin was too exhausted to argue, his face was flushed red and his breathless pants were heavy. He let Levi push him back against the straw and only whimpered as his legs were hoisted onto Levi’s shoulders.

 _Almost done_. Levi thought as he crawled over Armin and then he tenderly squeezed the base of his dick to push out the remaining cum. Afterwards he thrust his hips forwards, deliberately shoving his entire cock into Armin’s little hole, past the point Armin was comfortable with to force his cum deeper into the tunnel.

“Ow!” Armin yelped, and began to squirm wildly underneath Levi. “Oww, it hurts, take it out!”

“You don’t want to know what happens to you if you’re not pregnant.” Levi warned, hoisting Armin’s ass further into the air with one hand, then leaned over him more to change their angle. He used his other hand to snatch Armin’s wrists to pin them against the straw.

If possible, Armin shrieked louder and burst into tears that he couldn’t hold back any more now that he was hurting a lot. “It hurts!” Armin repeated, his voice shrill and loud. “Just take it out, please!”

“Fuck, I know you don’t like it, but I have to ensure you have the best possible chance of being impregnated, otherwise we’re both in for a world of fucking hell!” Levi snapped back, hating to hear him cry.

The longer he could have Armin endure the uncomfortable angle, and the deep penetration, the higher the chance would be that he would become impregnated. Instead of the seed simply leaking out of him in dribbles, it would leak into him.

At least, that’s what Levi hoped.

And not that he wanted to father a child, he just didn’t have a choice.

What Levi did do, to silence some of Armin’s sobs and pleas was kiss him. He pressed their lips together and each time Armin tried to turn away, he chased him and kissed him again. Armin only became more desperate and frantic the longer he was hurting.

When Levi realized Armin was only going to end up hurting himself more, he finally let him go, and pulled his cock out of Armin’s ass. They remained connected for a few seconds by a liquid string of cum. It was severed when Armin scooted away from Levi to put some distance between them.

Levi looked up as he heard pleasured, guttural noises erupt from the crowd. The patrons were ejaculating, satisfied by the performance they witnessed. As they did, the glass disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with.

 _Magic_.  Levi realized while his stomach filled with dread. He saw the oncoming projectiles and lunged in front of Armin, grabbing him against him despite his startled squeak. _Shit, were there people above us? It was just a ceiling though, wasn’t it_!? _Gods, I hate this place_.

Wet sprinkles rained down on them and Levi could only hope it was water, though he knew it wasn’t.

“What…what is on me!?” Armin exclaimed as the liquid assault stopped. He pulled away from Levi to look over himself and saw clear splotches of liquid dotting his body that smelled like salt.

“Ah, shut up. It’s on me too.” Levi griped, pulling away from the omega to shake his arm off. “ _Sick fucks, have nothing better to do then watch unwilling people fuck_. He thought, wiping sweat off of his forehead while he panted, still trying to catch his breath. He could hear Armin’s breaths were heavier, and now they were mixed in with noises of disgust.

“This is so gross!” Armin shrieked, waving gunk off of his hands.

While Levi had tried to shield him from the brunt of the fluid assault, werewolves could shoot long and quick even in their human forms.

“Ngh!” Armin complained with frustration, vigorously trying to wipe and shake cum off of him.

Near him Levi was much quieter about the removal process, since his haunted eyes were wide with murderous thoughts. The patrons were leaving, without a word. They had obviously gotten what they had came for.

The door on the left opened, revealing a masked patron. Levi leapt off the slab, taking a defensive stance. He watched the patron reach for the mask on his face and when it was pulled away, Levi growled with rage, clenching his hands into fists as Erwin was revealed.

“I’m so sorry!” Erwin apologized, speaking in a rush between heavy breaths as he raised his arms up to mime surrender.

“You asshole!” Levi shouted, charging at the other alpha. In a vengeful rage he punched him. “I’ve never been humiliated before in my life, until tonight and I’ll never agree to this shit again.”

A pained noise erupted from the taller alpha. “I really am sorry,” Erwin insisted, standing his ground. “I never thought you wouldn’t be able to perform.”

“Well it turns out that omega’s in pain fuck with my alpha instinct and it fucks me up.” Levi retorted, folding his arms across his chest. “And I’m covered in cum. Are you going to lick it the fuck off? Because I’m not about to accept an apology for the shit I went through.”

Before Erwin could respond, the opposite door opened. He recognized Hludwig and his two taller, beastly alpha bodyguards.

“What a poor performance,” Hludwig remarked as he stepped into the room. “When I relented the Gold Wool to you, I was expecting a satisfying performance.”

“As was I,” Erwin said, giving Levi a pointed look. He ignored the way Levi balked at him and refocused on Hludwig. “Regardless of his poor performance he still performed, which means Armin is mine.”

“About that,” Hludwig began, then gestured at his alpha’s which spurred them to approach Armin and snatch him up despite his startled shriek. “Many of us are doubtful that your alpha’s seed will be fertile, let alone that he finished in the first place.”

“The fuck—”

“Then you may check him if you believe there is foul play afoot.” Erwin offered, interrupting Levi’s roar, and promptly ignored the scathing look he gave him. His tone was calm, but his eyes reflected a quiet anger.

“Oh I will,” Hludwig replied as he approached Armin with a dark gleam in his eyes. “The rumors of you are in rather poor taste and while I dislike gossip, I would hate to be deceived by you or your mutt.” His words were directed at Erwin, but his eyes never left Armin who stared at him warily.

Levi snarled, bristling while clenching his hands into fists all as he tensed reflexively to lunge. His path was blocked off by Erwin who stepped in front of him.

“You’re referring to the lewd insinuations people have suggested in response to my strictly professional relationship with my bodyguard.” Erwin translated, his voice remaining calm despite the anger that flared within his heart.

“Our society has laws which protect our kind, and I would expect one of your standing to be well aware of the consequences for interfering with the natural order of our world.” Hludwig explained, letting his eyes rake critically over Armin’s trembling body. He noticed his disheveled hair, the sweat glistening in the torchlights, and the blood dribbling down his thighs.

“I am.” Erwin asserted, narrowing his eyebrows with determination.

 _He won’t be intimidated by this ‘noble’ slimeball_. Levi thought, flicking his from Erwin to Hludwig as they conversed.

“And what rule allows me to be treated this way?” Armin challenged, staring up to meet Hludwig’s dark eyes.

“How insolent,” Hludwig remarked, his eyes darkening with anger as he raised his hand into the air. He didn’t give Armin time to regret his decision. The slap was instantaneous and was followed by Armin’s cry of pain.

 _Bastard_! Levi growled, lunging forwards to come to the omega’s defense.

Again, Erwin held a firm arm out, letting Levi knock into it and thrust him back.

“Unfortunately the rules you grew up with are limited towards that specific farm,” Erwin spoke up, sending Levi another look to ‘stand down.’ He chose to ignore the way Levi bristled, and growled at him. “Now that you’ve been bred, your skin doesn’t have to be flawless anymore.”

His words were shockingly cold and callous to Armin’s ears, which made him think about the last thirty minutes. _He’s the one who risked informing Levi I could be killed if the copulation process was not finished, and more then that, the way he barged in here afterwards once we finished, saying sorry…I think those brief moments were the real Erwin, not the one before me now_.

“He’s right, and if you had been mine as originally was intended, there would have been none of that kissing shit as you were bred,” Hludwig said, glancing at Levi with disdain. “A gold wool status omega is meant to be bred and impregnated, not mated with.”

“Fuck off,” Levi growled, clenching his hands into fists. He was trembling with unbridled anger, and he wanted nothing more then to rip Hludwig’s head from his body, but Erwin kept holding him back to keep the peace. “I did what I was supposed to do.”

“Be that as it may,” Erwin began, “I will continue to breed him as the law dictates but for now,” He paused to gesture impatiently at the door, “I am waiting to take him home to settle him in.”

“Right,” Hludwig responded, understanding he needed to perform the examination before Erwin’s permission was rescinded. “How well do you perform?” Hludwig wondered as he reached for Armin.

“W-wait, wait—” Armin beseeched in a panic as he realized where he was going to be touched. He yipped as his flaccid cock was grabbed and trashed harder against his captors. “N-no! Let me g—”

“Silence!” Hludwig shouted, slapping Armin across his face again with his other hand. “You were bred for one reason and one reason only, to be bred with pups that would replenish our population with good genes, now be quiet.”

 _B-bred_?  Armin wondered, shaking from the shock and fear of being struck for a second time. _Was my time on the farm and the promise of a mate of my own a lie_?

“He doesn’t respond well to pain.” Levi spoke up, folding his arms across his chest.

“That’s all the more reason to show these sheltered, pampered omegas’ they’re not as important as they once were,” Hludwig replied, then grabbed Armin’s chin to force his head up. “You’re going to let me inspect you, is that clear?”

A brief, fearful nod was the only response Armin gave as he stared at a wall through blurry vision, not wanting to look at any of them. He gasped loudly as Hludwig began to frig him and squeezed his eyes shut against the unwanted pleasure.

“This is routine,” Erwin told Levi who was gnashing his teeth in anger. “We must not interfere.”

“If he kicks me, our deal is off and he’ll be mine, per the conditions of our agreement.” Hludwig told Erwin who clenched his hands into fists in response.

 _Deal? What deal_? Armin wondered between distracting rushes of pleasure as his dick was stroked.

“And you,” Hludwig began, looking to one of his alpha’s that had dutifully held the omega hostage. “Hoist his leg up.”

The alpha responded, shifting behind Armin to readjust in a way he could keep hold of the omega’s arm, and hoist one of his legs up. He didn’t speak, and Armin was beginning to get the impression that they knew better.

 _They’re simply here to follow orders_. Armin guessed, clenching his hands into fists as his cheeks tinted pink, acutely aware of how vulnerable he was. His fear was confirmed when he felt a wet tongue against his neck. His eyes popped open with shock and then a small, involuntary yip left his throat. _I didn’t offer my neck to you_! He wanted to protest, but fear made him grudgingly complacent.

Hludwig ignored Armin’s startled cry and continued to pump his cock fervently while he sucked on his neck. He smirked as he began to smell Armin’s arousal, and felt the way he squirmed in response to the sexual manipulation of his neck, and penis.

Little moans and whimpers arose from Armin’s moth while shame heated his face an ugly red. Frustrated tears streamed down his cheeks, hating how strongly his body responded to the intimate way he was touched. His breathing quickened, and his body got hot with the distinctive flush of arousal.

Levi turned away, placing a hand over his mouth to ward off the strong scent of arousal Armin was emitting. His own pants were tightening, despite the horror of the situation that made his heart clench with dread.

“I’ll let you have him in the carriage if you can be gentle with him.” Erwin whispered, noticing the way Levi was responding to the omega’s distress signals. He wasn’t immune to them, but he also wasn’t in alpha heat like Levi was.

“He’s fucking hurt!” Levi retorted in a hushed voice, balking at the idea of taking advantage of Armin’s forced arousal.

“Pain and pleasure do mix well when aroused.” Erwin mentioned, with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

A shriek from Armin recaptured their attention. From what Erwin could see, the real inspection had finally begun.

Hludwig had inserted two fingers into Armin’s anus and was pumping them in and out just as hard as he was frigging him. Armin was trembling hard, straining from the going against his instincts to flee, or fight. He was enduring the molestation, but not happily so.

“What are the results?” Erwin asked, interrupting Hludwig from any devious thoughts he might be having.

Reluctantly, Hludwig pulled away from Armin and gestured for the alpha’s to let him go. He then glanced down at his fingers to see a clear liquid on them. “Amazingly your mutt has copulated with him.”

“Then I’ll be taking him home right now.” Erwin stated as he approached Armin briskly while the alpha’s let him go.

“So be it,” Hludwig muttered, stepping away from the overstimulated omega. “If you need alphas to breed him with, I have plenty who will give him strong pups.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Erwin said as knelt down next to Armin and set a hand on his flushed, shaking shoulder. “Can you walk?”

A small shake of Armin’s head gave Erwin his answer. “I’ll give you a minute to calm down.” Erwin told him, then began to rub his hand against Armin’s shoulder to soothe him. He listened to Armin’s heavy breaths as he watched Hludwig and the alpha’s leave the room.

Meanwhile, Levi took this opportunity to tug his clothes on.

“You take him to the carriage,” Erwin instructed Levi as he shrugged his jacket off and placed it over Armin’s shoulders. “I’ll cut some of those aloe vera leaf’s we saw in the hall awhile back.”

“I’m…so hot…” Armin complained breathlessly, pressing a hand against his forehead to steady himself amongst the spinning of the room he perceived. “And it…h-hurts…”

“That’s arousal,” Erwin answered as he stood up. “You’ll feel unwell for a few minutes, but when we get you to the carriage, Levi will give you the release you need.”

“Th-the release…?” Armin repeated, wobbling even though he was sitting.

“Nevermind about that,” Levi muttered as he lifted Armin up, pressing him against his chest. “Just try to breathe.”

“Ngh…you smell good…” Armin murmured distractedly, pressing his nose against Levi’s neck to inhale his scent. He was drawn to it as he was when they first met and flicked his tail with interest.

“That’s the hormones talking, shut them up.” Levi told Armin as he hurried out of the room and stepped into the hallway. He heard Erwin’s footsteps behind him and knew he was following as planned, but their paths separated when Erwin parted to find the aloe vera plants.

It was a good thing they did, because the startled noise that left his lips as Armin nipped at his neck was not one he wanted Erwin to hear from him. “H-hey!” Levi exclaimed, tilting his neck away from Armin as much as he could. “Don’t do that.”

“S-sorry…I just…you smell good, a-and I…” Armin stammered nervously, embarrassed by his own actions. “I’ll just…” He stopped, rubbing his legs together anxiously. “I need…”

“Yeah, I know what you want and you aren’t getting it if you can’t shut up and be still.” Levi retorted, quickening his pace to leave the building as quickly as possible. He knew what Armin was feeling because he felt the same way, for his instincts were corrupting his rational brain.

Despite Levi’s scolding, Armin kept fidgeting, and rubbed his legs together occasionally. His breath was hot against Levi’s neck and that alone made him want to throw Armin onto the ground to fuck him.

“Please…” Armin moaned softly, nipping at Levi’s neck again. He wasn’t thinking about the fact that they were in public, nor did he seem to remember how hurt he was in the exact spot he wanted attention brought to. That was the power of arousal and instinct.

“Shut up.” Levi griped, trying to ignore the way the omega began to suck on his neck. He finally reached the carriage, ripped the door open, and then hoisted Armin up into it.

As soon as Levi shut the door, Armin pressed him against the door to suck on his neck. A moan left Levi’s lips and for a minute, he reveled in the heat of the moment pleasure. _There’s nothing wrong with this_ … Levi told himself as Armin’s hands eagerly worked his pants off. He helped to shrug them off, and as soon as he was free, their hot bodies pressed against each other.

The heat, Armin’s arousal, and his willingness intoxicated Levi to forget the events of the last hour. He shoved Armin back against the other side of the carriage, hoisted a leg over his shoulder, snatched his wrists in one hand to hold over his head against the door, and then smashed their hips together, inserting his hardened cock into Armin’s reddened anus.

A pained moan arose from Armin’s lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. In response Levi pressed a hard kiss to muffle the groans Armin made as he fervently began to fuck him. To his relief, Armin returned the kiss eagerly, moaning into it as an expression of consent.

Levi moaned into the kiss as he pounded his cock into Armin’s tight hole, pummeling it. A light drool dribbled from the corners of their mouth as they made out and engaged in feverish sexual intercourse, whilst sweat glistened on their bodies in the moonlight. They panted breathlessly, kissing and nipping at eachother’s lips and neck.

Their moans and grunts were contained within the carriage’s thick, wooden walls though the glass windows fogged, preventing moonlight from coming in. They were soon enshrouded in the darkness. The only light to be found was in the others eyes, fogged over by lust and need.

“Harder,” Armin requested, tilting his head back against the door. He let out a pained gasp as Levi quickened his pace, giving him the pounding, he asked for and shut his eyes, reveling in the painful pleasure. “Harder.”

His breathy plea encouraged Levi to fuck him harder. Pained grunts and groans prevailed over the loud, wet noise of their bodies slapping together. Levi pressed his lips to Armin’s neck and began to suck on it, wanting to distract him any pain he probably was feeling. The pained gasps lessoned, much to Levi’s relief.

Armin moaned frequently between tired, hot breaths. He bucked his hips up, actively and eagerly participating in the sodomy that was once forced on him. “Please…” He whispered; his tone urgent with need.

“Ngh…almost there…” Levi answered, leaning down to kiss him again. He lifted his hand from Armin’s hip and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, tugging at it.

A groan was elicited from him in response, one Levi smirked upon hearing. He then curled his warm fingers around Armin’s hard dick and began to frig it while he continued to plunge his cock into him. After a few strokes triggered Armin to moan loudly with orgasm.

His face contorted with pleasure while his cock twitched, splattering its hot seed onto Levi’s stomach. He trembled, panting and curling his toes and fingers while endorphins rushed through him, triggering high doses of oxytocin to intoxicate his brain.

 _Cute_. Levi thought, hearing Armin’s soft moans. He thrust his cock into Armin’s anus, forcing the overstuffed hole to swallow every inch.

“Ow!” Armin yelped, jolting as the anal sex became painful again.

“Sorry,” Levi apologized quickly, feeling the way Armin began to squirm in discomfort. The movement of the omega’s body clenching around him triggered an orgasm, one that left Levi moaning and breathless as he ejaculated into Armin, filling him with his hot seed. “Sorry.” He repeated, panting as unbridled pleasure shot through him.

“Just…just take it out a-and…and…” Armin trailed off as a lack of air made him gasp for more breath. He panted, feeling his heart race against his chest while the high of orgasm tickled his nerves.

Levi was just as tired and distracted by pleasure as Armin, but he leaned down to kiss Armin with appreciation. The omega had given him a great time, after all. He heard him moan into the kiss and deepened it, kissing him again and again.

As they made out between hot gasps and breathless pants, Levi finally let go of Armin’s wrists and clasped a hand over his wet cheek. He felt Armin collapse his arms around his neck and for a moment was concerned he had held them upright for too long, but his concern was gone as Armin began to moan into the kiss again.

They were entangled in each other’s bodies and remained connected, for neither of them had moved. Armin squirmed a lot underneath Levi. It was his only expression of discomfort, having a cock lodged deep within him.

“Mmmm…you’re feisty,” Levi murmured appreciatively against his mouth, and kissed his chin as Armin’s wiggles began to turn him on. “I could make you mine…” He suggested; his tone was deep, seductive, _suggestive_.

And despite the pain Armin felt deep within him, he parted his lips to blurt, ‘yes.’

The noise of the door opening startled the couple. Levi’s jolt only made his cock jerk within Armin which made the omega cry out in pain again. Levi hastily slid Armin’s leg off of his shoulder and dislodged his half hard cock out of the quivering hole.

“Hnngh!” Armin complained as they disconnected, straining and gasping for breath.

“Had fun without me?” Erwin’s amused voice could be heard behind Levi, who twisted around to face him.

Cool air brushed against Levi’s face. A intake of the clean air revitalized him, allowing him to regain some lost breath.

“He…wouldn’t wait…” Levi explained, panting.

Behind him, Armin pushed himself up to slump against the couch, gasping for breath. The air around him was still stuffy and infused with the intoxicating alpha sex pheromones. Now that he was upright, he could feel the cum trickle out of him.

“Nor could you,” Erwin remarked, his tone disappointed as he stepped into the carriage. “The scent of blood is prominent. Did you hurt him again?” Erwin asked, sitting down.

“I—”

“Maybe a little,” Armin interjected in a soft voice as he brought his shaky legs against his chest. He inhaled the refreshing air that had finally made its way to him and breathed it in, replenishing air into his lungs. “He goes too deep sometimes and that…that hurts.”

“Hm. I don’t know where he gets that from…” Erwin muttered, conveniently looking away as Levi folded his arms across his chest. He ignored the tapping of Levi’s foot and pulled the carriage door shut, noticing the carriage driver approach the horses.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Levi apologized, feeling guilty for indulging in his selfish desires. _I should have made him wait_. He felt a hand clasp over his own and looked up to see Armin staring back at him with compassion.

“Nor did I.” Armin confessed, using his other hand to caress the scratch marks he had left on Levi’s shoulder’s awhile ago. They had made each other bleed.

“You’ve both been very busy,” Erwin remarked, feeling the carriage begin to move. “Though I know you still have stamina.” He said, looking at Levi’s half-hard dick.

“And you sound jealous.” Levi replied, smirking.

“Not at all.” Erwin denied, digging his hand into his pocket. “But I also didn’t go through the trouble of stealing aloe vera for nothing.”

 _Fuck, he’s aroused too_. Levi realized, noticing the bulge in Erwin’s pants. “You want Armin too?” He asked, feeling the flames of jealousy rise within his heart at the thought of having to share the little omega with him.

“What?” Armin blurted, flicking his ears back against his head.

“No, he needs to rest.” Erwin answered, pulling out a bottle. “Don’t tell me you don’t want it?” He inquired, sounding disappointed.

“Agh, of course I want your cock…” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes as he threw a leg over Erwin’s lap.

“Wait…you two…?” Armin started, balking at them as Levi pulled Erwin’s cock free from his pants. His blue eyes bulged at the length and width of the erection and gasped.

“We fuck,” Erwin answered, popping the cap open on the bottle. “In secret of course, since two alphas are not allowed to mate.”

“But—but—” Armin stammered, his eyes remaining focused on Erwin’s cock that intimidated him. He watched Levi first dip his fingers into the liquid gel and then generously slather it onto the twitching dick.

“Don’t look so scared, I’ll be fine.” Levi assured the omega and sent a confident smirk his way as he placed his hands onto Erwin’s shoulders. “Just rest.”

“This won’t take long,” Erwin added, grabbing Levi’s hips to help support, and steady him. “We know how to be quick.”

To Armin’s horror, Levi lowered himself onto Erwin’s cock. The tiny alpha took in the entirety of Erwin’s dick, swallowing him up with ease. The only noise of discomfort was a deep groan. Armin’s lips parted with stunned shock. All he could figure was either that the lubricant worked really well or Levi had been fucked by Erwin a lot.

As soon as Levi began to fuck himself on Erwin’s cock, Armin turned away, squeezing his eyes shut. He clenched his hands into fists and tried hard to tune out the squelching noises that sounded each time Levi slid down onto Erwin.

But curiosity made Armin peer over at them, and one look at the pleasure riddled faces made Armin become hot and bothered. The scent of the alpha’s arousals triggered his own omega instincts to respond and within moments he was biting his lip anxiously.

“Come here,” Erwin encouraged, extending a hand to Armin whose face reddened. “You don’t have to feel left out.”

Armin looked at the hand warily and pushed some of his hair out of his face. “I…I don’t know…I…I’m okay…” He mumbled shyly, readjusting his legs to better hide his arousal.

A soft, ‘ugh,’ sounded from Levi as he rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle of aloe vera from the seat. He dipped his fingers into the gel, then slathered it over his penis graciously. Once he did, Levi stretched a hand out to Armin. “Come.”

“O-okay…” Armin murmured, smiling nervously as he grabbed onto Levi’s sturdy hand and let himself be pulled onto his lap. “L-like this…?” Armin questioned quietly, feeling self conscious since he was naked and sandwiched between two strong alpha’s whose aroused scent was making him horny too.

Erwin and Levi faced each other, while Armin had been sat to face Levi, with whom he was comfortable.

“Do you think you can do it?” Erwin asked, his tone was gentle as he rubbed Armin’s shoulder to comfort him. “We’ll wait for you, if you want to try to keep up with us.”

“Y-yeah, just…just don’t rush me because, because…” Armin trailed off, vaguely aware, and intimidated by how much sex seemed to hurt in the beginning. For a moment, he almost lost his nerve, but then Levi leaned forwards to kiss him. As he did, Armin forgot about his reservations and grabbed Levi’s shoulders, eagerly returning the kiss with a happy moan.

“Take your time.” Erwin encouraged Armin, rubbing his back with one hand.

The gentle reassurances gave Armin the courage he needed to life himself up, and then lower himself onto Levi’s cock. He hissed with pain as a sore spot was stretched and squeezed his eyes shut in fear of aggravating more sore spots.

“Does it hurt that bad?” Erwin asked, feeling the way the omega tensed up.

“Yea—no, no…it doesn’t hurt like either of my first two times.” Armin remarked, opening his eyes as he realized that the pain he felt was just from being sore. The burning pain he was scared of was not present, and he guessed the aloe vera was keeping his insides cool.

“Good, that’ll make this easy then.” Levi said as he placed his hands on Armin’s hips and pushed him down.

“Ah!” Armin cried out with shock as his sore anus swallowed the entirety of Levi’s cock. His short nails dug into Levi’s shoulders as he panted, shaken and frazzled.

“This is the difference that lubricant makes,” Levi said, beginning to thrust up into Armin just to lower himself onto Erwin’s cock. He heard Armin squeal and smirked. “You aren’t crying like you were earlier.”

“Isn’t this how I treated you in the beginning?” Erwin questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together with reflective thought as he let Levi do the work _. Maybe I was wrong to break him in so soon_?

“I wasn’t a virgin,” Levi responded, “I knew my limits…and he’s learning…what his limits are with me.”

 _He’s right, I wasn’t hurt, just startled_. Armin realized, and started to rock his hips against Levi’s lap. “Nn…”

Hearing Armin’s little moan, Erwin was reassured the omega was alright and then thrust his hips up against Levi’s. A sharp moan erupted from Levi’s lips.

The three of them quickly found a rhythm they liked that benefited each other. Their hot breaths and heavy pants quickly fogged the glass, blocking out the passing fir trees. Each of them easily slid up and down the other, thanks to the slippery lubricant.

Levi fucked Armin up his ass while fucking himself onto Erwin who met each of his thrusts with some of his own. Armin curled his arms around Levi’s neck and leaned heavily against him as he struggled to keep up with the pace the adults had set. He felt as if he was being fucked by both of them and while the thought was exhilarating, he was realizing he was tired and thirsty.

“Let us take care of you,” Erwin suggested, reaching around Armin to grasp his hardened cock that brimmed with pre-cum. “You’ve done well.” He praised, and then began to stroke the omega’s dick.

Soft moans rose from Armin as he was touched. He tilted his head back and gasped when Levi started to suck on his neck.

“Levi…” He moaned amidst breathless pants, closing his eyes as Levi fucked him harder.

The last thing Armin remembered was orgasming.


	2. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes Armin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be longer, and was meant to be posted sooner, yet I've been, ah, busy, let's just leave it at that. I've been rearranging my life in other words. Therefore, if there are inconsistencies in this chapter I apologize. I might've forgot some things. 
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan nor the characters.

 

The Road Home

 

_Water_. Armin thought as he cracked his eyes opened. He looked around, unfamiliar with the plush sofa and walls that were around him, illuminated by the dawn. The rhythmic shaking movement jostling him let him know that he must still be inside of the carriage.

Next to him was Erwin. He peered around the tall alpha to see Levi sleeping against the door. It wasn’t clear to him when they had switched places, but the need for water nagged him again, pressing and urgent as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“You’re awake,” Erwin remarked, having heard him rise upright. “And heavily bruised.” He muttered, frowning as he cupped Armin’s chin to tilt his head to the side to inspect him. His eyebrows furrowed with concern as he observed the swollen, reddened cheek that had splotches of brown bruising.

“Ngh,” Armin groaned grumpily as he pulled away from Erwin. “Water.”

“Here,” Erwin responded, offering Armin a canteen he always kept with him. “Save some for Levi. He’ll be thirsty too.”

Armin grabbed the canteen, popped the lid open, and pressed it to his lips, letting the cool liquid enter his mouth. He drank quickly, swallowing gulps of water to quench his dire thirst. When he was finished, he handed the canteen back to the alpha, and wiped some water off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

_Impressive, he managed to control himself_. Erwin thought as he shook the canteen, hearing water splash inside of it. He shut the lid and tucked it back against his hip where it was held with a leather strap. “How do you feel?” Erwin asked, readjusting his position on the carriage sofa to face the omega.

“I hurt,” Armin answered honestly, leaning tiredly against the sofa. His limbs were heavy, and his body was sore. “Everything hurts and…I think I might be hungry.”

“That’s all to be expected after what you endured last night,” Erwin said, brushing some of Armin’s messy hair out of his face with a gentle stroke. He frowned with compassion as the teenager flinched away from him. “I’m sorry you were treated roughly.”

“What was that, anyways?” Armin asked as he brought his legs against his chest and rested his hands against his lap. “It doesn’t sound like the Everland I was taught about.”

“And what is it that you’re taught about Everland?” Erwin questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Everland…” Armin began, a faraway look creeping into his eyes as he spoke, “A luxurious world where only those of golden wool status may attend to inevitably be swept off their feet by prince charming who will take them to a private, comfortable home where they’ll live happily ever after.”

Erwin’s eyes widened with horror upon hearing the story omegas were told about Everland. “And you believed the story?”

“Of course,” Armin responded, pressing his head against the back of the sofa. “But…it’s not the life I wanted to live.”

“Then why did you strive for it?” Erwin inquired, remembering how well-groomed Armin was when they met. He could still smell faint traces of lavender on him.

“I want to see the world,” Armin answered, beginning to fidget with his fingers while his eyes brimmed with tears. “I’ve been cooped up in large walls for as long as I can remember, and I want out, but I never thought that the way out would be like this.” He sniffed and used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears.

_It seems I made the right choice, fighting for him_. Erwin thought as he grabbed Armin’s small hand in his own. “The hard part is over, I promise.” He assured him, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles to comfort him.

“Am I…even going to your house?” Armin asked, letting his hand be held, and caressed. His tears had slowed, but a frown still marred his face.

“Yes,” Erwin responded, using his other hand to brush away the remaining tears left over on Armin’s face. “That part of Everland is true. You’ll stay in my home where you’ll be taken care of.”

“I…don’t suppose you’ll let me travel?” Armin guessed, disheartened as he placed his free hand over his stomach.   _I’ll be cooped up in another big house, with a child I didn’t want_.

“Not at first,” Erwin admitted, taking a moment to button up the jacket Armin. “I want you to settle into the house and recover from last night before I bring you with me to travel.”

Armin perked up and felt his heart begin to pump excitedly within his chest. “You’ll let me see the world?”

“It’s the least I can do when you’re going to give me a son.” Erwin replied, readjusting his position slightly for his legs were becoming stiff from the long hours in the carriage.

“But why me?” Armin questioned, flicking his ears back against his head. “Surely there are female omega farms.”

“A female would not approve of my relationship with Levi,” Erwin answered, glancing to his sleeping lover. “Nor would she keep our secret the moment we have our first argument.”

“Is it really such a crime to be with the one you love?” Armin wondered, furrowing his eyebrows.

“With our limited population, two alphas are not to consort if they are of the same sex. In this way, I needed an omega who would keep our secret, and whom would provide a child we could raise together.” Erwin explained, lifting one arm over the top of the sofa.

“You could have chosen an omega from another farm, though.” Armin muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yet you chose me?”

“I heard of your superb intelligence and knew I couldn’t let you be confined to the Everland breeding farm.” Erwin confessed, recalling the poor conditions he had witnessed for himself when he learned the truth of the farms. “What you don’t know is that those omega’s labeled with the Golden Wool status automatically belong to Everland and Hludwig who has them bred relentlessly.”

“I don’t understand.” Armin murmured, shaking his head. _Is he saying those omega’s don’t end up with a prince charming they can mate with_?  

“Your fate, like theirs, was to be bred last night. You would have then been brought to the farm where you would be forced to copulate with any number of alpha’s day in and day out until Hludwig was certain you were pregnant.” Erwin explained, a grave expression forming on his face as he saw Armin’s face contort with horror.

The little omega’s face drained of color while he broke out into a hot sweat, envisioning where he could be, right now if not for Erwin. _An alpha I don’t know could be forcing me to engage in sexual intercourse_. “E-even though I’m bruised and hurting?” He dared to ask, his voice timid.

“Since you’re of golden wool status you would have been cared for and treated for your wounds, fed even, and maybe you’d have been given a bath. In the end, however, you’d be copulating until you start showing and then it’s a process of figuring out who the father is to determine if the child have good genes.” Erwin responded, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“And what happens to the children who do not meet expectations?” Armin questioned, while dread crept into his heart.

“They’re commonly killed, although a few of them are abandoned in the Wastelands.” Erwin answered.

“The wastelands?” Armin repeated, cold horror robbing him of his complexion. “Oh my god.” He moaned in distress and clamped a hand over his mouth as he hunched over, feeling nauseous.

“Armin?” Erwin questioned, placing a comforting hand on the omega’s trembling shoulder. He narrowed his eyes with compassion as Armin began to break down, sobbing. “You feel for the lost, don’t you?” Erwin said, rubbing the omega’s back.

_Because I am one of them_. Armin wanted to shout, but all he could think about was how cruel the world was. _My parents must have been forced to breed like I was, and when I was produced, I was taken from them to be discarded into the wastelands where I crawled out from just to end back up in hell, unwittingly_.

“I hear Levi’s from the wastelands,” Erwin started, speaking in gentle tones as he continued to stroke Armin’s back in calming caresses. He heard Armin inhale sharply and wetly. “Talk to him about it sometime.”

_Does he know I’m from the wastelands_? Armin wondered fearfully as he looked up at Erwin through blurry, tear filled vision. He was met with an understanding, comforting gaze. “You…love Levi even though he comes from the wasteland?” He asked, trembling with anxiety.

“I do, and I imagine I’ll love you too in time.” Erwin responded, cupping his wet face in his hand, and then pressed a gentle kiss to his quivering lips. He felt Armin shiver and slowly pushed him against the corner of the carriage where the door met the sofa.

_His lips and hands are gentle_. Armin appreciated, returning the kiss with a soft moan. He heard the slight rustle of clothes and then heard the twist of a cap _. I may not live the life I want to with him, but he seems to care for me, even though I come from the wasteland_. He thought, tilting his head back as Erwin began to kiss his chin and neck.

The little kisses felt good and encouraged Armin to tilt his head back. He let out another little moan as Erwin began to suck on his neck. _Does he really want someone like me to give him a son_? Armin wondered, feeling his legs be pushed apart. _I always thought an alpha wouldn’t want me if he found out I was originally from the wastelands but he_ —

“Ah,” Armin’s watery blue eyes popped open and gasped out as his sore hole was impaled by a large cock. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as another inch of the hard dick was inserted into his tight anus and tilted his head back further. His arms curled around Erwin’s neck and let out another breathless gasp while tears streamed down his cheeks, reddened by heat.

“Shhh,” Erwin encouraged, leaning his weight against the omega as he shoved another two inches of his pulsating cock into Armin’s straining, trembling body. He heard Armin groan and hushed him again before he resumed sucking on his neck.

_He’s so big, I don’t think I can do this_. Armin fretted, biting his bottom lip while he clenched his hands into tight, trembling fists. He wiggled his hips and tried to readjust his legs to accommodate more of the penis Erwin pushing into his body. _But…he wants me, even though I’m from the wastelands so I won’t push him away_. Armin thought, biting his bottom lip as he exhaled another long groan as the dick slid into him deeper.

Armin felt as if he was at his bursting point and just as he was about to cry out with pain, Erwin, to his relief, began to pull out of him as if sensing his discomfort. The relief was short lived because then Erwin grabbed his hips to pull him closer and then curled one of his pale, trembling legs around his body before he pushed his cock back into Armin, penetrating him deeply all over again.

Startled, Armin cried out and pressed his forehead against the alpha’s forehead as his other leg was hoisted into the air. Erwin leaned forwards, plunging his cock even deeper into Armin now that he had an advantageous angle. “Ouch!” Armin yelped, beginning to pant hard while his face flushed with strain.

Once more, Erwin hushed him gently and then began to pump his cock into his anus. The dick, slippery with lubricant slipped out of Armin easily, and slid back into him with ease despite its size. “You’re okay,” He whispered against Armin’s neck and affectionately pushed some of his sweaty hair out of his face. “Just relax and it’ll feel good.”

He said that, but Armin couldn’t really imagine anal sex feeling good. He’d only gotten off over having his neck sucked on, or his dick played with before.

“Haahh…haahhh…ngh…tell me…tell me…ngh, I’ll get to k-k-keep, ah…” Pain and pleasure distracted Armin from his train of thought as Erwin fucked him. The thrusts were slow, yet they were all Armin could think about because each time Erwin’s cock pumped into his ass with a wet ‘squelching’ noise he jolted from pain.

“Hmm?” Erwin encouraged, caressing Armin’s hot, wet cheek. He swiped away a few tears with his thumb and continued to thrust his hips against Armin’s.

“Kids,” Armin gasped out between breathless pants. “I…I want…ah…ahh…mine, th-they’re mine!” He stammered, tilting his head back again as he panted heavily between grunts of pleasured pain.

“Then we’ll keep all you birth,” Erwin responded, grunting as he resumed fucking Armin up his tight ass. “I promise.” He said, then gave Armin a reassuring kiss.

“Nnn…” Armin moaned happily into the kiss and let Erwin have sex with him. _I think I’ll be happy with him if he keeps his promise and treats me tenderly as he is now_. Armin thought, letting out another pleasured moan as Erwin sucked on his neck again to help him enjoy anal sex.

The slow thrusts allowed Armin’s body to adapt to the large size and now that he was hopeful of a happy, comfortable life, he began to feel pleasure. His pained grunts and gasps turned into breathy moans and his body flushed with arousal. He felt his cock be gripped and within moments his eyelids were fluttering with pleasure.

An orgasm rushed through Armin, making his nerves tingle with pleasure. The pleasant rush of endorphins left him gasping for air.

Erwin smirked, satisfied by Armin’s cute, breathy moans and heavy breaths that made his chest rise and fall quickly. He finally lowered Armin’s other leg he had been holding hostage and fucked Armin harder, quickening his pace to finish.

Underneath him the omega still gasped and moaned as Erwin hoped he would. Erwin pounded his cock into Armin’s anus, giving him a good fucking. He came quickly after, filling him up with his sperm as he ejaculated into him.

They panted, their hot breaths heating their skin up. Erwin left a few more tender, hot kisses onto Armin’s heated, sweaty skin and then he slowly pulled out of him.

Armin let himself collapse further down onto the seat, exhausted from the strenuous anal sex. He was a panting mess, as were his legs and thighs which were splattered with fresh blood.

“When did this happen?” Erwin asked, concern entering his voice as he swiped some blood off the omega’s trembling thigh. “I thought I had been gentle with you.”

“You were,” Armin answered as he laid his trembling arm over his forehead. “You just went too deep.”

“That’s…not the first time I have heard that.” Erwin muttered, glancing to Levi who remained asleep. He tucked his blood coated cock back into his pants and let out a regretful sigh. “I should have waited until you were comfortable with sex.”

“Maybe so,” Armin concurred, pressing his thighs together to regain some dignity. “But despite the pain, I was happy to give you what you wanted from me.”  

“You were trained, even as a golden-wool status omega that copulating with an alpha is an honor, weren’t you?” Erwin guessed, having heard the slogans and mantra’s that were indoctrinated into the omegan farms.

“Only prime beast alpha’s,” Armin answered as he used his trembling elbows to push himself up into a sitting position. “They’re the only ones with enough legal authority to adopt those of a golden wool status. The ‘best for the best.”

_He endured painful sex because as smart as he is, he was indoctrinated to. The worst part of this is, is that I’m not who he thinks I am_. Erwin thought, his eyebrows furrowing with guilt. “About that,” He began, getting his attention. “There’s something you must understand.”

“What?” Armin asked, resting his hands against his lap.

“The Everland association’s prime goal is to replenish the world with children who are naturally intelligent and strong,” Erwin started, waving his hand for emphasis. “And the way to accomplish their goal is by breeding the strongest alpha with the most intelligent omega.”

“I understood that already.” Armin muttered, folding his arms across his chest. He curled his tail around his body, feeling insulted the topic was being brought up again as if he hadn’t figured that much out earlier.

“There’s a point, just wait,” Erwin told him, raising his hand up. “And that is that the only people who have the authority are those prime beast omegas’ who own one of the farms.”

“Right?” Armin pressed impatiently, waving a hand for emphasis.

“I do not own a farm.” Erwin confessed, watching the omega for a reaction. He saw his eyebrows furrow with confusion. “You were meant to live with Hludwig, you know that much too, and that there was a deal between me and him.”

Armin’s eyes widened with surprise upon hearing Erwin’s not-so-noble title, then darkened with distrust as a sense of betrayal settled into his stomach. “I’m starting to become interested to know what this deal was.” Armin said, narrowing his eyes to stare at him warily.

“In exchange for you, I was to have you perform the way you would have anyways. Knowing this, I spent a good portion of my wealth to fix the competition for Levi to win.” Erwin explained, his face grim. _He’s right to be mad_. “I knew Levi, rough as he is, would still treat you better then the other alpha’s would and that you wouldn’t have to be restrained to a breeding farm where your intelligence would wane.”

_The best for the best_. Armin repeated in his head, feeling dread spread through him like a cold disease. _Erwin simply had the most money, though his status was subpar and it turns out that Levi wasn’t the strongest alpha_?

“I’ll still take care of you, and any pups you produce you may raise.” Erwin promised, recalling the request the omega had during sexual intercourse.

“Any pups—” _Does he expect me to have more then one pup_? “I’m only having one wolfling!”

“Per the contract, I am still required to breed you as you would be in Everland.” Erwin said, and frowned upon seeing horror whiten Armin’s face. “However, I won’t force you to breed with strangers as Everland would.”

“So you’re just the best of a bad situation!?” Armin snapped, then slapped his hands over his own mouth as his eyes widened, thinking about how fast Hludwig had hit him for mouthing off. _Are all alpha’s outside of the farm like him_? It was a panicked, irrational thought, yet his demeaner changed instantly, his ears flicked back against his head and he lowered his shoulders submissively out of instinct and fear. “I didn’t—that wasn’t—ah—I’m s-sorry!” He stammered, raising his arms over his head as he recoiled.

“Hey,” Erwin called, setting a gentle hand on Armin’s trembling shoulder. He frowned with compassion as Armin flinched away. “I’m not going to hit you.”

“But Levi’s scar—“

Erwin followed his gaze to the scar marring Levi’s cheek and flushed a light shade of pink.   
“That…that was a…” He felt Armin’s eyes on him and readjusted his position self-consciously, then cleared his throat. “Love mark.”

“A love mark?” Armin repeated, incredulous. He arched a skeptical eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. _I’ve never heard of love marks like that before_.

“You’ll understand when your first heat overcomes you and nothing is satisfying.” Erwin explained, reaching his hand out to pat Armin’s head.

The carriage came to a stop then, and the whinny of horses sounded in their ears.

“It appears we have arrived,” Erwin commented, shifting on the seat to face Levi. “Wake up.” He encouraged, shaking Levi awake despite the disgruntled groans that followed.

“We’re here?” Armin exclaimed, pushing the door open in a burst of excitement. He clambered out of the carriage, eager to see the home he would be staying in. _The farm and Everland were beautiful. I’m sure his home will be more magnificent_.

As soon as Armin stepped out of the carriage, his legs faltered, making him grab the door for support. He leaned against it heavily, trembling. _I forgot I’m tired and haven’t ate in awhile_. Armin thought, feeling dizzy.

A comforting hand was placed over his shoulder. “You’ve been through a lot, allow me to support you.” Erwin said, offering his arm to the omega.

“I’m…I’m okay.” Armin said, letting go of the door to take another step forwards. He stumbled again and felt a strong arm curl around his waist to catch, and steady him.

“Take care of the carriage and pay the driver.” Erwin called to Levi who was shuffling tiredly out of the other carriage door.

“Why me?” Levi argued, grumpy from an uncomfortable nap.

“Unless you’d like to show Armin around and feed him?” Erwin responded, shutting the carriage door as Armin reluctantly leaned against him, accepting the offered support.

“Fuck that.” Levi muttered, slamming the door shut.

“There’s…a lot of grass around here, like the farm.” Armin commented, looking around at the green fields that seemed to stretch across the land for miles, though he could see forests in the distance.

“That’s the reason I bought this place, we have land to expand our home as large as necessary to accommodate the pups.” Erwin said, guiding Armin around the carriage to the front of the home.

“Uh, the pups…” Armin began uncertainly as though the reality of him bearing pups was dawning o him again, but his thoughts became scrambled as he caught site of the home he would staying in.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked, inquired Armin’s sudden silence.

“This…is the shed, right?” Armin asked, gazing at a thatched cottage with narrowed eyes.

“Ah, you expected mansion,” Erwin remarked, hearing the disappointment in Armin’s tone. “You came with a high cost, one I paid for with the mansion I owned previously.”

“It’s just…this isn’t…it’s not…” Armin stammered, looking around with distraught eyes as his heart thumped worriedly within his heart.

“Life ain’t a fairytale, Kid.” Came Levi’s voice as he guided the horses to a nearby barn.

“You were promised more, I know.” Erwin sympathized as he approached the house, bringing a stiff Armin with him. “Try not to fret too much for my remaining money will ensure you have a comfortable life here.”

Armin frowned.


End file.
